


Неотправленные письма

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Он хотел приблизиться к брату, которого не видел много лет. Хотел рассказать ему о своей жизни. Но письма было некуда отправлять. И скором времени его письма превратились в личный дневник.
Kudos: 1





	Неотправленные письма

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлан: события перед игрой  
> ФБ-2013©

Она находит их, когда ищет флешку с данными и последнем проекте Ордена, копаясь в его столе. Ей очень нужны записанные данные для запуска дешифровки. Кэт торопится, открывает ящики, перерывает отчеты, данные статистики, личные дела и натыкается на них. Неотправленные письма.  
Наклеены марки, но не написан адрес отправителя и получателя.  
Несмело взяв один из конвертов, поспешно оглядывается, но коридор за её спиной пуст. Сюда вообще редко заходит персонал. В личном офисе Вергилия, занимающим один из складов, тихо и пыльно. На самом деле, он сам редко здесь появляется.  
Её удивляет что он, предпочитающий ноутбук и собственную поставленную защиту, доверился бумаге…

_Брат, иногда я скучаю по тем временам, когда мы были детьми. Глупо думать, что там мы были счастливы. Но это помогает.  
Надеюсь, что у тебя всё лучше, чем происходящее вокруг меня._

Похоже на записку. Она чувствует тепло в груди при мысли, что он всё ещё надеется. Не смотря на то, что новых данных по его брату пока нет. Она рада за Вергилия. И надеется, что он сможет сказать брату всё то, что не написал.

***

В следующий раз она залезает в ящик с письмами, когда он вынужден уехать вместе с группой. Кажется, будто прибавилось ещё одно письмо или пара. Она поняла, что это его своеобразный обычай. Когда им удаётся вернуться с миссии живыми и он пишет ещё одно письмо. И ещё…

_Я знал, что это не сон и не воспаленное сознание. Что мир не такой, каким его вижу. И взламывая коды доступа, шифры, обходя защиту — казалось, что я контролирую изменчивый мир. Что смогу однажды его понять.  
У меня получилось.  
До того, как я научился контролировать перемещения в Лимбо, это было ужасно. Все эти демоны чувствовали испуганного мальчишку. Настоящие кошмары во плоти. Полная потеря времени и много крови. Я помню, что тогда было слишком много крови. На улицах, на домах, на окнах и на руках.  
Это было безумие. По пути из школы на тренировку меня поглотил Лимбо. Вся улица, до этого безлюдная и тихая — сотрясалась от грохота. Алое небо вспыхивало, рассеченное молниями. Кричали женщины, громко визжала пила. Всё сливалось в одну дикую какофонию. Асфальт был полностью покрыт кровью. Потому что она падала сверху, подобно дождю. И вместе с этим, множество светящихся точек падали на землю. Словно звездопад.  
Она лежала предо мной. Тлеющие перья, разорванная в клочья одежда, неестественная бледность. Она даже не была старше меня. Точно такая же испуганная, плачущая от боли и страха.  
Я держал её за руку и спрашивал, чем могу помочь. Беспомощный мальчишка, оказавшийся посреди Ада.  
Сколько я был там? Но демоны пришли за ней. Помню, что меня никто не трогал. Что она сжала пальцы так сильно, будто хотела сломать мою руку. Что я не отрываясь смотрел ей в глаза, забыв о чувстве самосохранения. Это был ступор.  
Даже когда заработала пила. Они отделяли обгоревшие перья, а она кричала. Так пронзительно громко… а бензопила с характерным хрустом пилила кость.  
Я ещё никогда не видел как умирают ангелы.  
В себя пришел всё на той же улице. Она осталась неизменной. Ничего не напоминало о том, что произошло. Стемнело, зажглись фонари, а теплый ветер приносил запах готовящегося ужина для всей семьи.  
А потом я с ужасом осознал, что опоздал на тренировку._

***

_Демоны. Они были повсюду. Люди, которые казались тебе обычными, скучными в обыденной жизни, раздражительными на барбекю-вечеринках, нудными на работе. Но до этого у меня не было друзей, которые помогли бы мне отличать одних от других.  
Преподаватель по физике вернулся таким из отпуска. Не знаю, почему я почувствовал, но точно знал — он демон. Поведение преподавателя не изменилось. Даже не произошло сбоя настроек. Он не стал злее, раздражительнее или грубее. Ничего не поменялось. И я не знал, что же мне делать.  
Верить в то, что демоны бывают добрыми и миролюбивыми?  
Я думал об этом, когда взламывал его компьютер. Проникнуть в чужой дом было проще, чем казалось.  
На жестком диске было мало по-настоящему важной информации. А та, что была — лишь подтверждала свежесформированную теорию. Демоны покушаются на грехи. Это то, что их привлекает, питает. В праведника бы они не влезли. Правда, святых в этом мире больше не было.  
Видео с изнасилованием мальчиков из нашей школы отправил в полицию. Чтобы проверить догадку.  
О случившимся никто не узнал. Дело заведено не было. А мальчики, которых я видел на тех видео — перевелись из нашей школы. И как же я ошибся, сначала думая, что это их родители воспользовались своими связями. Ведь…  
Демоны действительно повсюду. Им не важно положение человека, они приспосабливаются к любым условиям, пожирают душу изнутри. И никто из людей не застрахован от этого. А скрываться они умели как никто, прикрывать друг друга в случае таких вот досадных проколов.  
Поэтому в Ордене каждодневные проверки. Мы не можем допустить ошибки. Не в этот раз. Ведь и среди нас нет святых._

***

_Меня не было дома, когда её не стало. Это я знаю, потому что вспомнил как отец вез меня куда-то. Его лицо… я не вижу его, не могу вспомнить.  
Мне было плохо. Это он заставил меня забыть всё. О тебе, о маме. И о том, что Спарда не вернётся уже больше никогда, я узнал от демонов. От первых, что нашли меня. Хотя не знали, что я нефелим, что я его сын. Просто хотели поживиться чем-нибудь в этом доме.  
Джозеф и Клэр были охотниками. Они выхаживали меня, после того инцидента с аварией. Они же защитили меня от демонов. И усыновили.  
До этого у них не было детей. После этого — уже не могло быть.  
Теплых отношений у нас не сложилось. Я чувствовал, что Клэр сторонится меня. Позже понял, что её переполнял страх, когда я оказывался рядом. Мне было семь и меня это злило. Потом привык. В шестнадцать я научился, как вызывать в ней тот ужас, что иногда испытывал сам, столкнувшись с Лимбо.  
И Клэр платила мне ненавистью. Хотя мы были подчеркнуто вежливы друг с другом. И не опускались до ежедневных скандалов.  
С Джозефом отношения были лучше. Он обучал меня как обращаться с огнестрельным оружием, тренировал, брал на охоту и записал в секцию, когда понял что катана, занимавшая меня — не останется забытым увлечением.  
Он всегда был немногословен, угрюм и любил перестраховаться. Он привил мне это ощущение — когда всё находится под твоим контролем, подчинено тебе во всём. Будь это хорошо отлаженный механизм или попавший в ловушку демон.  
Его не волновали мои взаимоотношения с его женой. Да и она сама, кажется его не волновала. Что-то произошедшее в прошлом не оставляло его. И, думаю, с этим был связан наш папа. Наш предатель.  
Да, растить ребенка, отродье демона, возможно отнявшего у них счастливую жизнь, это та ещё мука.  
Когда я спросил о том, кто мои настоящие родители, наверное всё же ожидал ответа «Сынок, о чем ты говоришь? Мы твои настоящие родители», но не дождался. Джозеф пожал плечами и принялся за свой стейк, а Клэр сказала про обещанное дитя и надежду на нормальную семью.  
И мне долго казалось, что я был этим обещанным ребенком. Но не думаю, что это было так._

***

_Кажется, я занялся компьютерами лишь по одной причине — разобраться в двоичном коде было проще, чем с собственной жизнью. Я был замкнутым подростком, без каких-либо лидерских качеств. С огромными амбициями.  
Моё первое достижение — я помог группировке SJQ разнести крупный центр видеонаблюдения. На тот момент я знал, что демоны глубоко проникли в общество, что они следят за всеми. И не знал, как близок к истине.  
Их стремление контролировать всё вокруг, установить тотальную власть — это пугало. Ведь план был почти полностью реализован. Оставалось не так много не охваченных сфер деятельности.  
Я прослеживал крупные финансовые перемещения и мог с уверенностью сказать, за какими крылись демоны.  
А потом появилось «Верилити». Заводы по производству этой дряни с кучей свободных рабочих мест — они были горячими бесплатными пирожками. И никого не волновал добавленный в них мышьяк.  
Люди просто этого не видели. Не хотели замечать. А собравшиеся вместе нити вели к…_

***

_Данте, иногда я вспоминаю какие-то фрагменты. Множество счастливых моментов. Я помню тебя. Отца, маму.  
Нам шесть, и мы едем на пикник. Нас накрывает дождь и мы сидим прижавшись друг к другу. У тебя в руках блестит амулет матери…  
Мама приводит нас сюда, на детскую площадку. Много детей вокруг. Ты сидишь на качелях, понурив голову. Мама задумчиво смотрит в одну точку. Отец не приходил домой уже восемь дней.  
Гораздо позже я узнал, что мой отец был не последним демоном в Аду. Он даже помогал людям, наряду с матерью. Но ушел на покой. Остепенился, завёл семью?  
Я думаю, Спарда был предателем. Увлёкся той, кого не мог заполучить. И ладно бы, это было просто межу ними. Но нет, родители наградили нас этой судьбой кочевников, потерявших семью, воспоминания и самих себя. Вынужденных жить в страхе, что за ними однажды придут.  
Они были предателями. И первыми передали нас. Этого не отнять. И Ева тоже. Но ангелы не отвернулись от неё. Сонм созданий остался с ней.  
Об этом мне рассказывали. Как и обо всём остальном. Я всю жизнь свою собирал крупицы этой истории и, клянусь, ненавидел их одинаково._

***

_Помню Ассиэль. Она снилась мне. Благодаря ей мне удалось разобраться в том, что мои воспоминания — часть чего-то важного. Не простые сны. И она же направила меня в старое поместье.  
От неё я знаю, что Ямато закрывает врата. Ассиэль что-то говорила об этом и об искуплении, которое я могу через него получить. Но я не совершал ничего плохого. Что мне искупать? Грехи родителей?  
Ассиэль сказала, зачем демонам нужны были крылья ангелов — трофеи в той войне. Демоны хотели уничтожить их, как нефелимов. Но это оказалось им не под силу.  
Я снова видел её, когда пришел в наш дом. Рай. Как глупо было надеяться, что он выстоит… Руины и воспоминания. Это всё что осталось нам в наследие. О какой силе я мечтал? О защите? О том, что наши родители оставили то, что защитит нас от гибели? От преследования?  
Дом молчал. Он был мёртв. Неясные мысли упрямо не формировались в какие-то понятные отрывки. Я лишь понимал, что был здесь. Когда-то давно. И всё.  
А она, нефелим, говорила со мной.  
Нефелимов выслеживали и убивали. Они были угрозой. От неё я узнал, что никогда не был человеком, демоном. И это поставило всё на свои места. Отчуждение, непонимание, страх — внезапно я понял, почему мои приёмные родители чувствуют всё это. Нефелим в их доме, как бомба замедленного действия. Они бы умерли в любом случае. Я всего-лишь помог им освободиться.  
Той ночью я в последний раз видел Ассиэль. Она не поняла меня, сказала, что ожидала другого. Что я не готов принять ключ. Что моя мать была права, и тьму принял тот, кто был вторым и вторым должен оставаться.  
Тогда я не знал, что это значит. Не знаю и сейчас.  
Может быть ты знаешь? Может, наконец объединившись снова, разделив воспоминания, вместе найдем ответ._

***

_Доппель. С тех пор, как её не стало, мне снился Ад. Горячий воздух, в котором почти нет кислорода. Я задыхался. До тех пор, пока не приходил он. Он был моим избавлением, спасением.  
Я помог ему.  
Тень. Он был пойман в ловушке Лимбо и вороны бесконечной вереницей кружили вокруг, жадные до призрачной плоти. И он был со мной всё оставшееся время. Это его голос я слышал.  
Вдвоём было проще.  
Он многому научил меня. Даже самому главному — не нужно лгать себе.  
Мне всегда казалось, что он лучше знает, что мне нужно. Из-за этого мы впервые поссорились. Ему не нравилось, что я хочу сделать после свержения власти демонов. Он не считал, что я лучше знаю о нуждах человечества. Но позже он примирился, потому что всё равно не мог уйти.  
Потому что я ему не позволил. Ритуал, который едва не убил меня, связал нас навсегда.  
Он не злился из-за моей проделки. Его это забавляло.  
Все мои поступки… он не оценивал их. Просто наблюдал и улыбался, словно поощряя. У него был другой взгляд на жизнь, его мало волновали мои моральные терзания.  
А потом он научил меня не бояться. И этот страх поглощал сам. Благодаря ему становился сильнее.  
Доппель был копией меня, призрачным близнецом, тенью. Фактически, он не мог заменить мне тебя. Но я думал о том, что когда-нибудь рядом со мной будешь именно ты, брат. Мы будем разделять одни и те же стремления, жизнь на двоих.  
Теперь, по прошествии нескольких лет, я знаю, что это не тьма внутри меня. Это двойник, тень, это я сам. Наверное, частица доставшаяся мне от отца. По крайней мере, я больше не одинок. Он очень редко говорит со мной. И у меня слишком мало сил, чтобы удерживать его дольше. Хотя, я пытаюсь.  
Иногда он говорит полезные вещи, продолжает учить меня. Например, для того, чтобы позволять ему дольше оставаться в этом мире, мне нужна демоническая кровь. Иногда людская. Но я ведь могу… Я же помогу людям подняться. Значит, должен обращаться к ним за определенными ресурсами._

***

_Кайл Райдер. Конечно, мне следовало догадаться раньше. Самый богатый человек — демон, повелитель демонов.  
Потом я узнал, что всё это принадлежит ему. Всё. Даже дом, который достался Клэр в качестве компенсации за что-то. Я смеялся над этой иронией. Мундус, убивающий моих родителей, наверняка ищущий меня и брата, помогает нам с жильём.  
История его правления была запутанной и как-то связана со Спардой. Это всё что мне удалось вытащить из доступных источников. Оказалось, что бы понять про врата и всё остальное — нужно было разбираться не только в двоичном коде. Вся эта прикладная магия здорова испортила мне нервы, пока я научился делать всё, как надо.  
И тут же потянулись новые ниточки…  
«Раптор Ньюс» занимались наблюдением. За всеми и всюду. Вестник стал другим. Канал с новостными выпусками. То, чем можно влиять на людей. Та самая компания, что поднималась ещё когда я был ребенком.  
А тюрьма по ту сторону обеспечивала подчинение. Особенно среди работников, знавших о ней. Нужно было спасать их души в первую очередь. Мундус пользуется пороками, чтобы подчинять себе, как и любой демон. Но ещё, люди, работающие на него, скармливают свои души Лимбо. Добровольно.  
Фактически, это честный обман. Они берут его деньги. И отдаются добровольно. Другое дело, что не каждый понимает что именно отдаёт.  
Но теперь я мог дать отпор. Теперь был Орден. И я был его бессменным лидером.  
Наш финансовый аналитик прослеживает перемещение вкладов Мундуса. И мы грабили и продолжаем грабить, на эти деньги помогаем людям, с помощью них существует и сам Орден.  
Мы разрушаем финансирование военных объектов и…_

***

Когда она читает о его приёмных родителях, то видит в нем частичку себя. Её приняли в семью лишь из-за денег, и потому что этот демон… ему нужен был ребенок.  
Вечером она ложится рядом с ним, и он очень нежен. Она снова целует его и говорит, что хотела бы попробовать. Что доверяет ему, что готова, а он просит не торопить события.  
Следующее письмо она даже не открывает, подумав, что и так знает о том, что ему симпатична. Но она ошибается.  
На самом деле, в письме, в этот раз ещё больше похожим на торопливую записку, Вергилий пишет о том, что кроме благодарности ничего не чувствует. Он хочет её реабилитации, и поэтому не отталкивает.

***

Кэт замечает, что больше конвертов нет. И потом понимает — Данте найден. Вергилий подтверждает это, связавшись с ней через две минуты с указанием где его можно найти.  
И последнее письмо, которое он написал и тут же сжег со всеми остальными, остаётся не прочитанным.

_Я понял, что людей нужно защищать. От них же самих. Они не могут жить в мире, сплоченно, если нет угрозы. Если они не напуганы до смерти. Отчасти Мундус прав. Но он видит в них лишь расходный материал, скот. Не понимает, что для процветания нужно не только наладить экономику, подчинить военную промышленность и избегать конфликтов.  
Люди должны знать, что их ждет хаос, гибель, смерть — если они не будут помогать друг другу. Если не будут равнодушны. Если будут бороться за свою свободу.  
Но сейчас — они даже не знают, что у них есть враг. Нужно открыть им глаза. Этим и будет заниматься Орден.  
Я знаю от теней, что за тобой приглядывали ангелы. Что кто-то из них грел твою постель. Наверное, ты понимаешь, почему многие из них пали. Таким, как они нет места там. Как нет места демонам-предателям на земле.  
А мы, последние из нефелимов, должны всё исправить._

При виде брата, он впервые открыто улыбается. До этого он словно запрещал себе испытывать эмоции. И Кэт надеется, что теперь всё наладится. Ей хочется верить в это до последнего.  
И когда братья встречаются, всё идет не так. Они слишком разные.  
И больше не осталось слов, которые Вергилий бы мог ему сказать.


End file.
